ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sims Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for The Sims Movie, the upcoming 2020 American CGI animated feature adaptation of the top selling life simulation PC game series ''The Sims'' created by Will Wright, Electronic Arts, and Maxis. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Electronic Arts present In Association with Village Roadshow Pictures An Electronic Arts and Maxis Feature Animation Production A film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller AnnaSophia Robb David Schwimmer Will Ferrell Jason Lee THE SIMS MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Written and Directed by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Nicholas Stoller Will Wright Produced by Glenn Ficarra Phil Lord, PGA Christopher Miller, PGA John Requa Nicholas Stoller Executive Producers Glenn Ficarra Phil Lord Christopher Miller John Requa Jared Stern Nicholas Stoller Will Wright Based on the Characters and the Video Games Created by Will Wright Electronic Arts and Maxis Music by Ilan Eshkeri Edited by Sim Evan-Jones, ACE John Venzon, ACE Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Art Director Devin Crane Director of Photography Simon Dunsdon Visual Effects Supervisors Karl Herbst Art Matsuura David Alexander Smith Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Heads of Story Craig Berry Matt Flynn Heads of Layout Dave Morehead Rich Turner James Williams Head of Animation Dave Burgess Animation Director Joshua Beveridge Animation Co-Director Chris McKay Animation Supervisors Chris Bailey Andrew R. Jones Associate Producers John Kreidman Kristen Murtha Production Manager Nelson Lee Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designer Michael Babcock Supervising Sound Editors Michael Babcock Tom Myers Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Michael Babcock Ben Burtt Will Files Tom Johnson Gary Summers Casting by Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert Matthew Jon Beck Starring the Voice Talents of AnnaSophia Robb David Schwimmer Will Ferrell Jason Lee Amy Poehler Justin Roiland Katie Crown Ray Romano Glenn Close Alec Baldwin Cuba Gooding Jr. Rob Schneider Dwayne Johnson Tom Kenny with Will Wright and Morgan Freeman Jim Gaffigan Tina Fey Neil Patrick Harris Winona Ryder Anna Kendrick Jason Drucker Josh Hutcherson Jennifer Lawrence Claudia Kim Chris Cooper Bonnie Hunt Alexander Gould Zooey Deschanel Seth Rogen Bill Hader Phil LaMarr Tara Strong Hynden Walch Samuel L. Jackson Whoopi Goldberg Kristen Bell Second Part of the Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Electronic Arts present In Association with Access Entertainment and Dune Entertainment An Electronic Arts and Maxis Feature Animation Production A film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller THE SIMS MOVIE Creative Consultants Glenn Ficarra John Requa Jared Stern Nicholas Stoller Will Wright Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul Production Supervisor Alex Kauffman Production Licensing Supervisor Jackson Lewis Script Coordinator Rachel Reuben Story Story Producer David Story Story Co-Producer Ryan Harris Story Supervisors Maxwell Brace Ellen Tremiti Story Artists Jeff Biancalana Emily Dean Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Maggie Kang Yoriaki Mochizuki Shawn Palmer Ryan Savas Conrad Vernon Frans Vischer Simon Wells Carey Yost Additional Story Artists Mike Cachuela Lorna Cook Kurt Dumas Michael Fong Jack Hsu Craig Kellman Gabe Lin Joseph K. Mitchroney Dave Needham Chris Paluszek Robert Porter Justin Ridge Lou Romano Story Production Coordinator Hayley Beisler Character Development Gabe Hordos Brian Huskey Troy Saliba Will Wright Editorial Editorial Supervisor Justin Danger Shelton Associate Editors Steven Liu Chris Cartagena First Assistant Editor Jess Fulton Second Assistant Editor Kenny G. Krauss Avid Editor Jonathan Alvord Avid Assistant Editor Debs Richardson Avid/Leica Engineer Angus Munro Leica Editors Kirk Hudson Astig Melemetd Jian Merissa Tse Leica Assistant Editor Giles Sander Visual Development Head of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Lead Visual Development Artist Peter Chan Visual Development Artists Joseph Feinsilver Andy Gaskill Mike Inman Jason William Scheier Aurora Jimenez Seoane Visual Development Production Coordinator Christopher Vigil Head of Character Design Julian Van Bores Character Design Supervisor Bill Schwab Character Design Lead Sylvain Deboissy Character Designers Andy Bialk Phil Bourassa Bobby Chiu Carlos Grangel Jeff Johnson Craig Kellman Timothy Lamb Teddy Newton Heidi Smith Will Wright Carey Yost Character Design Development Artist Mark Oftedal Graphic Designers Ellen Moon Lee Will Wright Prop Designer David Lee Background Designer Justin Thompson Previs Previs Supervisor Kyle Robinson Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artists David Drury Allen Brendan Carroll Michael Cawood Cast Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Jack Angel Krizia Bajos Dee Bradley Baker Ashleigh Ball Kathleen Barr Jeff Bennett Bob Bergen Clancy Brown Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Nancy Cartwright Cia Court Peter Cullen Brian Cummings Jim Cummings Keith David Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry Jessica DiCicco Terri Douglas Bill Fagerbakke Keith Ferguson Zoe Galvez Brad Garrett Tabitha St. Germain Jess Harnell Roger Labon Jackson Tom Kenny Terry Klassen Phil LaMarr Carolyn Lawrence Doug Lawrence Andrea Libman Tress MacNeille Mona Marshall Scott Menville Nicole Oliver Taylor Parks Rob Paulsen Arianna Ratner Patrick Seitz Nick Shakoour Roger Craig Smith Kath Soucie Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore James Arnold Taylor Randy Thom Owen Thomas Alan Tudyk Samuel Vincent Kari Wahlgren Hynden Walch Frank Welker Cathy Weseluck Diamond White Joe Whyte Scott Whyte Debra Wilson Ariel Winter Matthew Wood Will Wright Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Animation Producer Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producers Lydia Bottegoni Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Visual Effects Producers Cyndi Ochs Mandy Tankenson Visual Effects Executive Producer Shauna Bryan Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Digital Effects Supervisor Brian Steiner Senior Supervising Animator Alan Hawkins Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Michael Kimmel Francois Laurent Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph Nick Starcevic CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Clara Chan Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Michael Muir Stereoscopic 3D Supervisor Layne Friedman Stereoscopic 3D Co-Supervisors Katherine Renee Jones Brian Schumacher Senior Digital Production Manager Jeremie Winslow Digital Production Managers Kristy Lynn Fortier Ryan Gilleland Keiko Koyama Jarrod Nesbit Modeling Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Modeling Lead Joy Hyeun Chung Modeling Associate Production Manager Amy R. Racius Modeling Coordinator Jillian Spencer Lead Character Modeler Yun Geuk Kang Senior Character Modeler Helen Duckworth Character Modelers Christian Bouyer John Butiu Shinya Ishii Luis Labrador Maritza Louis Ryan Saper Richard Suchy Lead Environmental Modeler Alexander Whang Environmental Modelers David Emery Shinya Ishii Howard Muzika Steven Rheinfrank Marc Steinberg Lead Modeling Technical Director Eric Sanford Modeling Technical Director Claudio Clemente Character Set-up Character Setup Supervisors Michael Ford Christopher Waegner Character Setup Leads Chad Belteau Terrence Robertson-Fall Character Setup Associate Production Manager Colin de Andrade Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Character Setup Technical Directors James Bancroft Lachlan Best Sebastien Camrrubi Fabrice Ceugniet Kyudon Choi Joseph DiLallo Jason Doss Keridan Elliott Rick Grandy Arthur Gregory Brian H. Burks John Hood Eyad Hussein Eugene Ilyoung Jeong Joseph M. Harkins Brad A. Pitre Roman Rajbhandari Jaidev Singh Omar Smith Javier Solsona Brian Thompson Layout Layout Associate Production Manager Niamh Gallagher Layout Coordinators Melanie Lowe Jennifer S. Williams Lead Rough Layout Artist Lisa Suzuki Rough Layout Artists Dane Armour Vanessa Blair Remi Branon-Maillet Aldo Cruz Chris Edwards Harald Kraut Randolph Lizarda Hiroshi Mori Fred Peci-Evesque Carlos Pedroza Brian Pohl Chris Poplin Nicholas Smolyn Billy Tai Kaiya Telle Robby Wong Lead Final Layout Artist Craig Frazer Simpson Final Layout Artists Michael Condro Corey Hels Doug Moore Dani Morrow Joseph Thomas Stereo Layout Associate Production Manager Stephanie C. Lee Stereo Layout Coordinator Lucy Bowden Lead Stereo Layout Artists Fausto Estrada Guerrero Farzad Namdjoo Jameson Schultz Stereo Layout Artists Alfredo R. Barcia Shane Bouthillier Tasha Brotherton Rochelle Brown Ben Connor Adam Dunn Adam Ghering Jason Hebert Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Michael Jimenez Brendan Llave Christina Lum David Andrew Maldonado Ellery Ortiz Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Tom Schultz Brittany Wetzel Layout Technical Directors David Blumenfeld Jack Cheng Ed Harmon Layout Production Assistant Megan Orosz Animation Character Animation Leads Mike Beaulieu Nick Starcevic Crowd Animation Lead William Moten Technical Animation Lead Melt van der Spuy Animation Associate Production Manager Sam Marks Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Christina Takahashi Jocelyne Ward Jennifer S. Williams Senior Animators Matthew Shepherd Laurent Wach Michael A. Wilson Animators Federico Abib Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Josh Adler Paulie Alam Luiza Alaniz Ana Alvarado Martin Campos Amoros Cinzia Angelini Claire Are Isabel Auphan Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla James Baker Ozan Onur Basaldi Andres Bedate Anders J.L. Beer Guillaume Belanger Agustin Ross Beraldi Joshua Beveridge Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Jamaal Bradley Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Emma Cartwright Ben Catmull Daniel Caylor Dominick Cecere Donald K.H. Chan Eddie Chew James Chiang Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Nicholas St. Clair Jabari Cofer David Gimenez Coronas Juan Couto Jeff Croke James Crossley Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Janel Drewis Luca Erbetta Teresa Falcone Mark Farquhar Fernando Franco Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Robin George Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet Keenan Goncalves Ryan Gong Steven Pierre Gordon Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Luis Grane Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte Laura H. Han Bill Haller Laura H. Han David Han Rhys Hanan Dave Hardin Steve Harwood Alan Hawkins Derek Henriques David Hernandez Nicole Herr Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Scott Holmes Sungmin Hong Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Ethan Hurd Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Seung Hoo Ihm Yuko Ikeda Matthew J. Munn Kevin Jackson Jay Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Soh-I Jeong Sangyeong Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Cathy Jones Thanawat Khantrum Gyuhyun Q. Kim Inhwan Kim Hyesook Kim Sumin Kim Inhwan Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Julius Kwan Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Sophia Seung Hee Lee Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Eric Lees Daniel Hernandez Leyva Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Fraser Littlejohn Roman Llanos Stein Loetveit Paulo Lombardi Joe Mandia Leandro Martins Kenn McDonald Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Gavin Moran Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Peter Nash Claire Niebergall Nicholas Nostbakken Kevin O'Hara Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Joseph Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Luke Osborne Patrick Osborne Zac Overcash Keith Paciello Sydney Padua Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Irene Parkins Florian Parrot Brett Paton Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Jose Luis Llado Porquer Ali Pournassari Jayson Price Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Tim Ranck Victor G. Reano Dylan Reid Mario Richard Joakim Riedinger Andres De Los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A. Rodriguez Guillaume Roux Philip Rudolph Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Henry Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte P. Kevin Scott Brian Scott Martin Esnaola Scotto Martin Sen Renato Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Keith A. Sintay Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Jason Spilchak Nick Starcevic Chad Stewart David Stodolny Chris Su Mark Tan Joseph Taylor Bobby Taylor Bill Tessier Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Alex Tysowsky Jeff Vacanti Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Pepe Valencia Nideep Varghese Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Roger Vizard Ryo Wakasugi Michael C. Walling James R. Ward Daniel Waters Dan Wawrzaszek David Wesch Darragh White Larry White Alex Whitney Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong John Wong Jimmy Wu Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Chuck McIlvain Pipeline Lead Dan Ziegler Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Barros Moreira Benjamin Sakai Charles Schwartz Gregory Torrn Aslan Zamaev Pipeline Technical Directors Shabnam Abbarin Rohit Sudhakar Dantkale Mary Elise Elam Colton Fetters Eric J. Flores Jiang Han John R. Hazzard Jonghwan Hwang David Kenley Diana Lee Cris Jurado Marcos Kyle McGinnis Victoria McGowen Kate Nagy Arjun Prasad Namdeo Yafes Sahin Pallav Sharma Nick von Tagen Jean Tsai Roman Volodin Alan Zheng Lighting & Compositing Lighting Supervisor Michael Muir Lighting Leads Clara Chan Bertrand Cordier Joosten Kuypers Nick Loy Cosku Turhan Compositing Supervisor Orde Stevanoski Compositing Leads Stuart Cripps Colin Drobnis Anthony Kramer Aaron Kupferman Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Associate Production Manager Dana Jurcic Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Lighting and Compositing Artists Olivia M. Adams Douglas Addy Laide Agunbiade Laide Agunbiade Sagar Alodiya Javier Gonzalez Alonso Barry Andres Lin Ayetut Bekah Baik Al Bailey Baljinder Singh Bassi James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Alfred Berger Victor Besse Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Alice Bolwell Jonathan Bot Ouirich Bounthavy Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Robin T. Brown Lori C. Miller Grady Campbell Warwick Campbell Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ho Pong Terry Chan Ricky Cheung Kathy Chi Jean Choi Kelly Christophers Chi-Chang Chu Lester James Chung Jeff Chung Joseph Connery Cedar Connor Traian Constantinescu Bertrand Cordier Alex Corll Thomas Cosolito Nicholas Cross Mike Dalzell Roohi Dash John Davis Jonathan Davis Amy Davis Dennis Davis Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alfonso de la Cruz Brian P. Dean Megan Deane Lisa Deaner Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Thomas Devorsine Caine Dickinson Xiao Dong Christina Drahos Colin Drobnis Kirsten Drummond Jack Dunn Daniel Duwe Amy Edwards Marq Faulkner Frank Fieser Luca Fiorentini Brian Fisher Kaitlyn Fox Kyle Fox Toby Gaines Michelle Gao Fabian Garcia Tristam Gieni Phillip Giles Navjit Singh Gill Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Daniela Campos Gomez Jason Gottlieb Natalie Greenhill Harry Gundersen Brian Hanable Todd Hara Jerome S. Hartman Joseph Hayden Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock John Helton Pablo Holcer Yuka Hosomi Karen Hulse Kyle Humphrey Chris Hung Jessica Renee Hwang Soham Neeraj Ingle Thomas Michael Des Jardins Byungkok Dan Jeon Jeffrey J. Johnson Ricky Kang Miku Kayama Farid Khadiri-Yazami Asim Khan Matthew Kiefer Taeyoung Kim Louis Kim Jia Kim Bumjun Jeremy Kim Dan Knight Jason Koh Dan Kruse Solene Kubler Satbir Singh Kukreja Wing Kwok Pearl Luen Chee Lai Kenny Lam Romain Lavoine Kurt Lawson Daniel Lee Jooyong Lee Yongmin Luke Lee Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Lilia Qiang Liao Rebecca Jane Lin Stephen Lunn Eldose Madott Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Nupur Mahadik Mallory Mahar Leonardo Baez Maldonado Tiffany Mazeau Will McCrate Nakia McGlynn Antonio Meazzini Miriam Melzi Manuel Valdez Mendia David B. Menkes Sarah Moore Andreas Muller Gautama Murcho Nick Naugle Jonathan Navarro Vinh Nguyen Kolton Nowaczynski Mike Ogun Alkan Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Pepe Orozco Sanjay Panchal Camil Planella Panisello Bekah H. Park James H. Park Cara Paul Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Abhishek Prasad Andrew Quan Maickel Quinet Daniel Raffel Miguel Ramos Matthew George Rampias Steffen Richter Roman Robbins Xavier Roig Gal Roiter Daniel Rubin Ronald Salting Samson John Sasaki Shusei Sasaya David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Jordan Schilling Manuela Schmidt Conor Schock Arnaud Servouze Rohit Sharma Yi-Kai Shieh Peter Sidoriak Uros Simic Aaron Singer Maciej Skoluba Geri Smith Ryan Smolarek Rambo Snyder Angie Young Ji Sohn Sharmishtha Sohoni Bradey Strong Bo Struye Daniel Sunwoo Richard Sur Sarah M. Sweeney Krisztian Szeibold Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Martin Tardif Jean-Yves Teillet Guillaume Thimus Matthew Thomas Wheeler Drew Tobin Shermaine Toh Stephen Viet Tran Ryan Trippensee Sam Tull Ryan Tulloch Gianni Vardanega Abel Vargas Tracey Vaz Anil Verma Wayne Vincenzi Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Yonghow Vong Oleksandr Vozniuk Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Jeff Wells Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Ian K.H. Woo Tyquane Wright Terry Wu Xiao Wu Genevieve Yee Helga Victoria Yeo Jin A. Yoon Teru Yoshida Mona Yuan Sergei Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Michael Zhang Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Patrick Witting Effects Animation Leads Dipankar Goswamy Viktor Lundqvist Stephen Marshall Joseph Pepper Reinhold Rittinger Effects Animation Associate Production Manager Amanda Hui Effects Animation Coordinator David Cohan Effects Animators Tosin Akinwoye Tom Allen Charles Anderson Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Paulo Biajante Steve Blakey Dan Bodenstein Ryan Bowden Jangwhoan Choi Daniele Colajacomo Marcos Francos Dorr Todd Dufour Tim Fagan David Gary Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Diego Grimaldi Mark Hamilton Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Andrew Hofman Wayne Hollingsworth Eric Horton Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim Kevin Kitchel Daniel La Chapelle Ganesh Lakshmigandan Y.J. Lee Chih-Kai Liao Chia-Chun Lin James Little Franklin Londin Alex Manita Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Matthew Michael Benson Jaymie Joseph Miguel Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak German De Benito Panillo Stephen Paschke Christopher Puchta Geoffrey Reynaud Brian Ritz Christopher Dante Romano Toby Abraham Rosen Sean Rowe Aldo Scarella Zoran Stojanoski Akmal Sultanov Brian Sundman Miles Todorof Ferenc Ugrai Yuri Vieitas Jeff Wolverton Alvin Yap Travis Yohnke 2D Effects Animator Alex Redfish Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Brian Casper Character Effects Leads Katya Isichenko Chris Yee Character Effects Associate Production Manager James Michael Miller Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Jason Baldwin Corey C. Bolwyn Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Yuk Ting Chan Amandine Claude Rachel Criscolo Leticia Maycotte Diaz Barbara Ellison Enrique Campos Encinales Nick Evans Samuel Freynet-Morin Christian Hinz Mike Sungjoon Hong Rob House Walter F. Hyneman Sho Igarashi Daniel Jardin Katie Xiaoya Jin Leopoldo Juarez Janice Lew Christo Sandro Libaridian Benjamin Lopatin Jeff Martin Dylan Miller Lennon Montejo Meredith Moulton Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Maria Eugenia Gonzalez Sanchez Sneha Shukla Dulce Lou Velazquez Jeremy Villemaire Ting Wang Dan James Wrightsell Jinglong Wu Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Nori Kaneko Matte Painting Lead Ivo Horvat Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Navid Dadgar Olivier Dubard Gizem Ersavas Josh Evans Mohd Faizal Cosmin Ghiga Jeremy Hoey Thomas Roland Johnson Slav Kravchenko Jerry L. Loveland Steve Matson Adil Mustafabekov Stephanie Pocklington M.J. Sarmiento Sigurlaug Lisa Sigurdardottir Will Weston Look Development Look Development Supervisor Kurt Judson Look Development Associate Production Manager Frederick Lissau Look Development Coordinator Robin Garcia Look Development Lead Joe Strasser Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Look Development Software Lead Karl Steifvater Look Development Software Technical Director Andy King Texture Paint Supervisor Edwin Fabros Texture Paint Leads Camila Davila John B. Wallace III Texture Painters Paula Bell Ron Bushaw Joe Dicesare Sandy Dong Sam Gebhardt Patricia Gomes David Guerra Hernandez Conrad Bowen Ho Susan Kornfeld Jessie Martel John McGee Hee-Chel Nam Hayyim Sanchez David Valdez Production Editorial Associate Production Manager Taide Carpenter Resource Associate Production Manager Jann Wimmer Marketing Associate Production Manager Joseph Lobato Media & I/O Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Production Office Coordinators Shelli Coppoolse Stephens Alicia Dowis Production Assistants Jaclyn Erbacher Thomas Hannivan Trevor Lareau Joy Liberatore Zara Pokrandt Brendan T. Ryan Production Coordinator Holly Fung Visual Effects Editor Anik Seguin Visual Effects Editorial Coordinator Addison Pauli Visual Effects Accountants Vincent Johnson Ola Mota April Nagasawa Production Services Lead Production Services Technician John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians Zachary Connolly Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Xavier Angel Velazquez Leah Wouters Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Stephen Winters Dan Zimmer Production Services Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Data Archive Engineer Xavier Angel Valazquez PST Tools Developer Rosa Behrens Camp Projectionist Chris Wilson Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Development Group Head of Computer Graphics Daniel Kramer Head of Software Development Erik Strauss Head of Pipeline Francois Chardavoine Pipeline Architects John Hood Cottalango Leon Orde Stevanoski Technical Production Managers Rohit Jain Elliot Stewart Steven Vargas Head of Shading Lee Kerley Color Scientists Sean Cooper Michael Dolan Jeremy Selan Kaz Tanaka Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Moti Cohen Marc Andre Davignon Larry Gritz Yiotis Katsambas Lee Kerley Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Lucas Miller Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray Leonardo Szew Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Jeren Chen Xinling Chen Jeren Chen William Ching Sarah Cho Gina Chuang Alejandro Conty François Coulon Marc-Andre Davignon Shirley Di Scott Englert Mark Fickett Nick Fowler Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Daniela Hasenbring Junko V. Igarashi Pavel Jurkas Andrea K. Solis Laura Kasian Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Julie Langmann Umberto Lazzari Pascal Lecocq Calvin Lee Mike Lyons Buthaina Mahmoud Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Kenneth Nicol Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Daniel Paul Sheerin Jordon Phillips Harinder Preet Tehara David R. Gordon Dhasarath Ravindranath Aleksei Rusev James Salter Mathew Selby Daniel Paul Sheerin Geo Snelling Clifford Stein Nathan Strong Taisuke Tanimura Diego Tavares Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Melt Van Der Spuy Jean Ventura Jon Ware Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Yueyue Zhang Pre-Production Technology Head of Pre-Production Technology Yiotis Katsambas Pre-Production Technology Support Tara Harris Umberto Lazzari Nathan Strong Leonardo Szew Production Management Marilyn Fausto Regaye M. Fulcher Suzanne Labrie Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta T.C. Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Artist Management & Development Chantal Beck Bumgarner Sharon Berlin Greg Berridge Rojo Chad Hellmuth J.C. Cornwell Josh Di Carlo Camille Eden Rosie Galvin Sonia Gilmore Maribeth Glass Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Tiffany Herrington Adriana Jaroszewicz Jody Jessop Michelle Ledesma Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Catherine McQuaid Samantha N. Brown Samantha Ofole-Prince Oscar Peralta Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Ryan Pollreisz Steven Prawat Holly Price Judith Guzman Ramirez Sande Scoredos Jill Shane Butler Diane St. Clair Brian Steiner Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Steven Taylor Eve Thomas Camila Schmidt Tibaes Jillian Toohey Steven Vargas Barry Weiss Studio Infrastructure Carly Cook Carolyn Graham Ysolde Malahoff-McLeod Gavin Matts Lindani Mokgweetsi Ceilidh Rideout Roswiata Weatie Rosenlehner Systems Head of Systems Stephen Kowalski Systems Managers Derrick MacPherson Michael Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Administrators Garrett Cox Derrick MacPherson David Miya Hector Ornelas Scott Parker Michael Trujillo Stephen Winters Senior Systems Engineer Scott Parker Systems Engineers Hannah Armengol Nicholas Bali Robb Beggs Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Hector D. Barrera Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Alejandro Galindo Nicolas Gamba Jason Gray Stewart Hoffman Robert Humphreys Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Justin Lee Cal Man Taryn McDonnell Terence Mills Michael Paul Joshua Perez Alexander Prigarin Arundeep Singh Farnoosh Trujillo Angel Trujillo Michael Trujillo Dan Villarreal Nick Wagner Scott Williams Ken Williams Systems Coordinators Linda Cardenas Joshua Perez Production Support Rosa Behrens Camp Zachary Connolly Noel Eaton Chris Kessler Gordon R. Koch Philip Larson Kyle Masters-Gutierrez Derek Norn Andrea Lackey Pace Xavier Angel Velazquez Chris Wilson Leah Wouters Senior Management Lydia Bottegoni Shauna Bryan Debbie Denise Michelle Grady Randy Lake Laurie Murdoch Ryan Pollreisz Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Barry Weiss Production Recording Supervisor Kathy Cavaiola Assistant Producer Douglas Schwartz Production Coordinator Hayden White Assistants to Mr. Lord and Mr. Miller Rebecca Karch Andrew Swett Nicole Williams Assistant to Mr. Stoller Perry Janes Production Consultant Toby Gibson Additional Production Manager Kelly Lafferty First Assistant Accountants Hellen Martin Victoria B. Wong Second Assistant Accountant Candice LeClaire Production Assistant Terran Seifert Post Production Post Production Supervisor Randall James Bol Voice Director Terry Klassen Voice Casting Services by Voicebox Productions Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Digital Intermediate by Warner Bros. Motion Picture Imaging Digital Intermediate Colorist Matt McFarland Digital Intermediate Color Assist Jeff Pantaleo Digital Intermediate Producer Bruce Lomet Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Josh Gold Dialogue/ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers Foley Editor Frank Rinella Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Foley Artists Ronni Brown Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Blake Collins Foley Recordists Sean England Corey Tyler Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Additional Post Production Sound Services by Warner Bros. Sound Sound Effects Editors Gerardo Gonzalez Kenneth Young Foley Artist Alyson Dee Moore Music Executive Music Producer Steven Schnur Senior Music Supervisor Cybele Pettus Music Supervisor John Houlihan Music Licensing Manager Beverly Koeckeritz Music Consultant Thomas Newman Music Recorded by Ilan Eshkeri Music Mixed by Alan Meyerson Music Produced by Steve McLaughlin Music Performed by The London Metropolitan Orchestra Music Conducted by Andy Brown Additional Music by Bill Brown Emmy the Great Christopher Lennertz David Newman Randy Newman 1st Violins Rita Manning Gaby Lester Philippa Ibbotson Kathy Gowers Ian Humphries Thomas Kemp Lorraine McAslan Tom Pigott-Smith Simon Smith Annabelle Meare 2nd Violins Ralph De Souza Cathy Thompson Fenella Barton Matthew Ward Kirsty Mangan Kirsten Klingels Debbie Widdup Jamie Hutchinson Violas Garfield Jackson Joel Hunter Gustav Clarkson Bob Smissen Andy Parker Natalie Holt Katie Wilkinson Cellos Caroline Dale Nick Cooper Rachael Lander Richard Harwood Double Basses Chris Laurence Enno Senft Flute Anna Noakes Oboe John Anderson Clarinet (double bass clarinet) Anthony Pike Bassoon (double contrabassoon) Gavin McNaughton Horns Richard Watkins Mike Thompson Trumpets John Barclay Tom Rees-Roberts Tenor Trombones Peter Beachill Richard Edwards Bass Trombone Dave Stewart Tenor Saxophone Pat Clahar Timpani Tristan Fry Harp Gill Tingay Piano Sally Heath Thomas Newman Drums Andy Burrows Bass Guitar Guy Pratt Percussion, Guitars, and Keyboards Steve McLaughlin Paul Saunderson Tim Wheeler Steve Wright Music Editor John Finklea Orchestrations by Jessica Dannheisser Julian Kershaw David Newman Randy Newman Thomas Newman Music Programmed and Arranged by Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Recorded and Mixed at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage Abbey Road Studios, London British Grove Studios North Pole Studios Music Recording Engineers Jason Elliot Lewis Jones Matt Jones Poppy Kavanagh Music Production Coordinator Josine Cohen Music Production Assistants Daisy Chute Lillie Harris Marli Wren Music Preparation by JoAnn Kane Music Services Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Soundtrack Available on Songs "The Sims 4 Theme Song" Written and Composed by Ilan Eshkeri "Love Broke Thru" Written by Bryan Fowler, Bart Millard, Toby McKeehan, and Christopher Stevens Produced by Toby McKeehan and Christopher Stevens Performed by TobyMac Courtesy of ForeFront Records and Capitol Christian Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Who I Am" Written and Performed by Kari Kimmel "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" Written by Jörgen Elofsson, David Gamson, Greg Kurstin, and Ali Tamposi Performed by Kelly Clarkson Produced by Greg Kurstin Courtesy of RCA Records "The Fight Song" Written by Rachel Platten, David Bassett, and Jon Levine Produced by Jon Levine Performed by Rachel Platten Courtesy of RCA Records and Columbia Records "Welcome to Your Life" Written and Performed by Grouplove Produced by Ryan Rabin, Phil Ek, and Captain Cuts Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation and Canvasback Music By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Fix My Eyes" Written by Luke Smallbone, Joel Smallbone, and Seth Mosley Performed by For King & Country Courtesy of Fervent Records and Curb Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing For Maxis Senior Vice President Samantha Ryan General Manager Joe Nickolls Vice President of Animation David J. Steinberg Vice President of Operations Scott Taylor Vice President of Product Technology Thomas Boyd Senior Human Resources Director Kim Miller Group Finance Director Eric Garay Vice President of Marketing Michael Johnson Senior Communications Director John Reseburg Senior Legal Counsel Pamela Ostroff Human Resources Debbie Graves Suz'Anne Sullivan Ciara Torres Finance Yoann Durand Wilma Yun Gunderson Administrative Support Terri Keeling Joslyn Rinde Technical Support Jennifer O'Shea For Electronic Arts Chief Executive Officer Andrew Wilson Chairman Larry Probst Chief Financial Officer/Chief Operating Officer Blake Jorgensen Executive Vice President, EA Studios Patrick Söderlund Chief Marketing Officer Chris Bruzzo Senior Vice President of General Counsel and Corporate Security Jacob Schatz Executive Vice President of Worldwide Business Affairs Joel Linzner Executive Vice President of Global Publishing Laura Miele Chief People Officer Mala Singh Chief Technology Officer Ken Moss Vice President of Business Affairs Lee Rawles Senior Business Affairs Talent Manager Marci Galea Senior Business Affairs Coordinator Emily Clark Legal Justin Aragon Hannah Croke Kirsten Daru Stu Eaton Vineeta Gajwani Sue Garfield Lisa Ann Hall Marissa Hill Kerry Hopkins Amy Saechao Mariann Tam Alicia Truby Kerah Williams Senior Vice President of Global Communications Group David Tinson Global Communications Group Kealan Cronin Juliette Delapierre Chloe Dubini Gustav Enekull Ellana Fortuna Stuart Lang Bettina Munn Jordan Neinken John Simpson Andrew H. Wong Global Brand Management John Buchanan Jarrett Lee Charlotte Michel Deborah Shin Sean Sturm Debysue Wolfcale Global Engagement and Acquisition Jason Bunge Rachel Getz Julie Kim Michael Lee Chris Morgan Jaap Tuinman Lydia Zalewska Community Engagement Team Cory Banks Jonathan Cooper Maddy Fouts Shay Pomeroy Som Pourfarzaneh Adam Tanielian Content & Digital Strategy Team Justin Fragapane Duke Indrasigamany Jonathan Judelson Cody Kennedy Charles Kha Sam McGlynn Vicky Mittal Galen Scorer Public Relations & Events Corbin Bourne Brad Hilderbrand John Reseburg Jino Talens Global Analytics and Insights Zachery Anderson Jodie Antypas Roger Feltman Adam Johnson Origin Nicole Adams Dave Gregory Ken Rogers Alan Roth Erikka Thompson Global Publishing David Pennelle Thomas Phan Tracey Prosser Simon Terry Worldwide Customer Experience Dana Baldwin Bill Bendrott Jeff Braddock Ursula Maria Brand Patricia Coffey Lauren Conners Rahul Gagrani Donovan Gentry Erika Hanlon Mats Helge Holm Ben Jones Nikhi Joshi Anup Kulkarni Josh Reynolds Michael Scesny Amanda Short Special Thanks Laura Bailey John Davis Lauren Faust Jeff Fischer Angela Harrington Stephen Kearin Tony Leondis William Salyers Will Wright Production Babies Alexander Andrew Barry Bob Charlie Drew Edward Elizabeth Harry Isabella Jessica John June Larry Lillian Luke Matthew Michael Oliver Olivia Peter Phil Robert Simon Steve Thomas Travis Trent Trixie Tyler William Final Part of the Credits No Sims were harmed in the making of this movie. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Prints by Color by Approved No. 74671 Copyright © 2020 Warner Bros Entertainment, Inc., and Electronic Arts, Inc. All rights reserved. EA, the EA logo, Maxis, Maxis Feature Animation, the Maxis logo, The Sims, The Sims logo, and The Sims plumbob design are trademarks of Electronic Arts, Inc. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. THE SIMS MOVIE Category:The Sims Category:The Sims Movie Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits